halloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween II (The Middle)
Halloween II is the second Halloween of The Middle. Plot Sue's gamble that her costume as one half of a pair of dice will be a big hit at a Halloween party kinda pays off. Her flattop features served as the perfect table for guests to rest their drinks. The other girls at the party had somewhat more fashionable costumes. This has Sue wondering what boys want. When it comes to getting a straight answer out of her dad about that one, let's just say it's no dice. Mike eventually tries to answer Sue's cavalcade of questions about boys and life. At the end of their chat, Sue comes to the conclusion that she needs to change her look. This leads to a series of fashion choices that don't quite make the cut. Mike slips his daughter a few bucks so she can buy an outfit more like what all the other high school girls are wearing. Sue does just that. Then why is Mike so upset? There's nothing wrong with Sue's stylish outfit. Mike is just having a problem accepting what's inside the new duds. Sue is growing up and there's nothing he can do to stop it. Perhaps he can delay it though. Mike drives super slow to a party. When they finally arrive, he has no choice but to let his little girl go inside. Thankfully, Sue has a cute pumpkin sweater that she zips up to cover her sexy new shirt. Just like that, her dad is now enjoying a happy Halloween night. Axl and his pals conspire on a trick-or-treating scam to clean the neighborhood out of candy. They can then sell the goodies back to all the panicked parents for a tasty little profit. The plan works well until this trio of superheroes (well, they're dressed like superheroes) come across a little Lady Gaga who just had her candy stolen. Axl and his pals track down the candy culprit to return the illegally taken treats to a grateful Gaga. Sweet! Frankie is taking Brick's social skills group out trick-or-treating. While shopping for a costume, Frankie accidentally bumps into a man's cart. She apologizes, but the angry guy still calls her a "stupid lady." Frankie can't believe it. When someone apologizes, the proper response is "that's okay." Mike wants his wife to just let it go. Yeah, that's not gonna happen. Brick dresses up as the ghost of Ernest Hemingway. What can we say? The kid is quirky. But he's pretty darn normal compared to the other members of his group. Let's just say that they're a handful that needs to be constantly wrangled in. That's why Frankie links everyone to a rope on the trick-or-treat trail. When the group gets a tangled up in a walkway, another mom makes a snide comment. Maybe Frankie will just let it go. Yeah, that's not gonna happen. Frankie drags her chain gang down the block to catch that super rude woman. She reads her the riot act until an apology is ultimately given. Frankie responds, "That's okay." And that's all she needed to make this a very happy Halloween. Cast Category:Episodes Category:Originally aired on ABC Category:2011 releases Category:Warner Bros.